


Convergence

by space_punk



Series: Hallelujah [1]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, OT5, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_punk/pseuds/space_punk
Summary: Witches stay hidden from the world, and the easiest way to do that is to stay separate. But covens form, and they are stronger together.





	

     They had scattered, three years before. Hunters were too close to finding them, and it had been the best choice to keep them all safe. Once the danger had passed, and the hunters moved on to newer, scarier targets, they sent up their flares, letting the rest of their coven know it was safe to see them.

     They agreed to meet in a desert, barren enough they could be mere mirages instead of witches. They arrived one at a time, from different directions, drawn to each other. 

     Kirstie arrived first, the closest to the desert. None in the coven were sure how old she was. They would think they knew, and she would make an offhand comment about some ancient event she witnessed and they were lost all over again. She was unknowable, but she tried to let them know her. She was a renowned illusionist, and the things she could create had brought countries down in her time. 

     Next was Kevin. He was the youngest in the coven, fresh and new and still unsure of the full extent of his power. It was like rain on a rooftop, unpredictable but familiar. He was still learning, but he was a natural. They all were, sure, but Kevin was a genius when it came to magic. He didn't just learn spells, he improved them and even made up his own. Hunters couldn't predict something like that, and he could crush them. 

     Mitch followed shortly after. He was ancient, even in comparison to the others. He had watched Rome _rise_ , let alone fall. Most witches from that time had long since perished to the hunters. His age lends to that ethereal appearance he has, and he wields magic almost the same way, with a fluid, practiced grace. Anyone alive for so long would know how too keep themselves safe. He could drive men mad within the blink of an eye.

     Scott should have been the first one to join Kirstie, but he had taken the time to strengthen the wards around the desert. That was what he did. He kept people safe. His magic was often seen as a warm glow around him, but when he needed to switch to offense it was flames, turning enemies and hunters to dust. He was just shy of a millennium old, and no one could decide if he survived so long due to his warding abilities, or if he was just that formidable in battle. 

     Avi was the last to arrive, having checked in with his sister to make sure she was safe. They had been a near unstoppable team before they each found their own covens, and they were still a force to be reckoned with. They had weathered centuries together, and spiritually were inseparable, connected through magic. Avi's power came from the earth itself, steady, ever-present. He is never disconnected from his magic, able to call upon ancestors for power. He had the force of the dead behind him, and though he was calm the majority of the time, people feared his anger.

     When finally, the last of them had arrived, the whole group let out a sigh of relief, tension leaving their shoulders as they grinned at each other. Hugs were exchanged, auras checked, and their mental connections replenished. 

     While they were all perfectly capable on their own, they were stronger together. They would not be separated again, that they each promised themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a short blurb that was born from the fact that in the Hallelujah video they all look magic, but it has started to become a full AU in my head. Next work in the series will be actual dialogue and interaction and stuff, this was mostly just background.
> 
> Any and all comments are appreciated.


End file.
